


Birthday Gift

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: “ของขวัญวันเกิดปีนี้อยากได้อะไร”มันเป็นคำถามที่เขาได้ยินทุกปี จากหลาย ๆ คน แต่ไม่มีครั้งใดที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกใจเต้นแรงได้เท่าตอนที่อีเจโน่เป็นคนเอ่ยปาก





	Birthday Gift

**“ของขวัญวันเกิดปีนี้อยากได้อะไร”**

มันเป็นคำถามที่เขาได้ยินทุกปี จากหลาย ๆ คน แต่ไม่มีครั้งใดที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกใจเต้นแรงได้เท่าตอนที่อีเจโน่เป็นคนเอ่ยปาก

เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นจากโทรศัพท์มือถือ สบนัยน์ตาโตที่ขณะนี้โค้งเป็นจันทร์เสี้ยวเพราะเจ้าของกำลังยิ้มกว้าง ก่อนเอ่ยตอบ

“นายให้อะไรฉันก็ดีใจทั้งนั้นแหละ”

“จริงอะ” อีกฝ่ายยังไม่ล้มเลิกความพยายาม จากที่ตอนแรกนั่งห่างกันประมาณหนึ่งฟุต ตอนนี้เจโน่ขยับเข้ามาใกล้จนไหล่ชิด “ไม่มีอะไรที่อยากได้มาก ๆ เลยจริงอะ”

นาแจมินไม่ใช่คนรังเกียจการใกล้ชิดกับคนอื่น โดยธรรมชาติแล้วเขาเป็นคนเสพติดการสัมผัสตัวชาวบ้านเสียด้วยซ้ำ แต่พอเป็นเจโน่ ทุกอย่างดูกลายเป็นข้อยกเว้นไปเสียหมด

เขาวางมือถือลงบนหน้าขา มือข้างหนึ่งขยับไปวางด้านหลังของเจโน่จนราวกับเขาโอบอีกฝ่ายไว้ ส่วนมือซ้ายที่ว่างยกขึ้นสัมผัสผิวแก้มข้างขวาของอีกฝ่าย

“จะให้ฉันตอบว่าอะไร”

“...”

“‘นาย’ ดีไหม”

เจโน่ตาโต เหมือนรู้ตัวแล้วว่าพาตัวเองเข้ามาสู่สถานการณ์สุ่มเสี่ยง ผิวขาว ๆ ขึ้นสีตอนที่พยายามผละออกจากเขาแต่กว่าจะระลึกได้ก็สายไปเสียแล้วเพราะแขนอีกข้างของเขากักตัวไว้อยู่

“...ไม่เล่นงี้ดิ แจมินอา”

“ใครบอกฉันเล่นอะ” แจมินพูดเสียงเบาราวกระซิบ ขยับหน้าเข้าไปใกล้จนสัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายใจตัวเองที่กระทบผิวแก้มของเจโน่และสะท้อนกลับมาหาตัวเขาเอง “ก็ฉันไม่ได้อยากได้อะไรนอกจากเจโน่นี่”

เจโน่ตาโตกว่าเดิม นัยน์แววตาฉายประกายตระหนกขึ้นมาชั่ววูบจนแจมินชะงัก ผละใบหน้าและปล่อยมือทันที

“ล้อเล่น”

เขาพูดไปแบบนั้น

เจโน่นิ่งค้างไปพักหนึ่ง ก่อนจะย่นหน้าแล้วแกล้งชกต้นแขนเขา

“เล่นบ้าอะไรเนี่ย ตกใจหมด”

เขายักไหล่ หันไปสนใจมือถือต่อ แต่ปากก็พูดตอบ

“อยากให้อะไรก็ให้เหอะ เงินก็ได้”

“เหรอ ๆๆๆ” เจโน่ทำเสียงล้อเลียน “นายต้องได้เงินเยอะแน่ ๆ เอามาเลี้ยงข้าวฉันดีกว่า”

แจมินเงยหน้ามามองคนพูด “ทำไมฉันต้องเลี้ยงนายด้วย”

“ก็ฉันเป็นเพื่อนสนิทนายไง”

เจโน่พูดราวกับมันเป็นเรื่องที่ใคร ๆ ก็รู้ทั้งนั้น ถามลุงยามตรงสถานีรถไฟก็รู้ ถามป้าที่โรงอาหารป้าก็ต้องพยักหน้าเออออด้วย เหมือนเป็นความจริงของโลกพอ ๆ กับที่ทุกคนรู้ว่าพระอาทิตย์ขึ้นทางตะวันออก และตกทางทิศตะวันตก

และไม่มีอะไรเปลี่ยนแปลงความจริงข้อนั้นได้

แจมินทำหน้ารับรู้ “อ๋อเหรอ” ก่อนจะหรี่ตามอง_เพื่อนสนิท_ “ฉันว่าฉันสนิทกับอินจุนมากกว่านายอีกนะ”

“อย่าแกล้งกันดิ!”

เขายกแขนขึ้นกันเจโน่ที่ทำจะแกล้งต่อยแขนเขาอีกแล้ว ก่อนจะรวบแขนอีกคนแล้วกอดแรง ๆ เป็นการเอาคืน

เจโน่หัวเราะ “ปล่อยโว้ย หิวข้าวแล้ว”

“ไม่ปล่อย” เขาเอาคืนบ้าง ฝังหน้าลงกับช่วงคอขาวจัดนั่นก่อนแกล้งกดริมฝีปากลงไป

“แจมิน! จั๊กจี้โว้ย!”

อีกฝ่ายดิ้นขลุกขลักจนเขายอมแพ้ เจโน่ยกมือมายืดแก้มเขาจนเขาร้องโวยวาย

“เจ็บ!!”

“นายแกล้งฉันก่อน!”

“เด็กน้อยอะ เจโน่”

อีกคนทำหน้าไม่รู้ไม่ชี้ ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นจากที่นั่ง

“ไปกินข้าวได้แล้ว”

เขาเหลือบมองมือของเจโน่ที่ซุกอยู่ในกระเป๋ากางเกง ก่อนจะเบนสายตาไปสบตา

“อืม”

ตอนที่เดินไปหาร้านข้าวกินด้วยกัน เจโน่ก็ยังคงถามคำถามเดิม

“อย่าลืมคิดด้วยล่ะว่าอยากได้อะไรตอนวันเกิด”

“ก็บอกว่าให้อะไรก็รับหมดไง ฉันไม่ได้เรื่องมากสักหน่อย”

เขาตอบกลับไปแบบนั้น ตอนที่เหลือบมองสีหน้าด้านข้างและท่าทางเจื้อยแจ้วของคนพูด

ของขวัญวันเกิดของเขา ก็อยู่ตรงหน้าเขาเหมือนทุกปีนี่แหละ

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ย้อนหลังวันเกิดนาแจมินค่ะ เป็นเมนลับ ๆ (?) ของเราในดรีมแหละ แฮ่


End file.
